Angel's Avatar
by Torr Mercury
Summary: Discontinued... The angels have fled, humanity triumphs, and the worst has yet to come. This is Wish Upon a Star's rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE. If I did then I would be rich and this would be real wouldn't it? And I will not be reposting this in the other chapters just so you all know.

Key: narration "speech" 'thought'

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

A/N: This is Wish Upon a Star's rewrite with a different title, beginning, and overall story. It's based on my original concept of Wish Upon a Star plus expanded stuff ok? Enjoy!

_**Angel's Avatar**_

**_Chapter 1: Impact (prologue)_**

* * *

Third Impact, the greatest and darkest achievement of mankind was initiated. With a young boy in the middle of it all, who knew what could happen?

A girl his age was just killed and eaten alive by monstrosities, created by man, to help man, to kill man.

He was sent to fight. They swarmed him as he saw her mangled armored behemoth. He was weak. His weakness stemmed from the loss of her.

They impaled him. They used the monstrosity that he piloted to force Third Impact. He was the epitome of it. He was the center. At that moment, he became God. Able to shape the future of mankind, to give or take at will.

He was all powerful. But at that time, nothing mattered to him. All was wrought to nothing because of a simple, brutal death. He wanted her. He needed her. She was his reason for living. So she became his reason for repent. She was his reason for rebirth. She was the reason mankind survived.

After Impact, there were two, an Adam and Eve if you will, but their story was different. There was no Eden, no cursed fruit, no devil, not even a suitable Earth. No their story was far different.

They were the last on Earth. They were the first on Earth. They were last two standing. They were the first two up. They were the death and rebirth of mankind.

He already loved her. She hated him. He knew that and loved anyway. She knew that and pushed further away.

Pain. He hated pain. He was weak and knew no pain. He stopped it before it could form. He ran from the pain. Though, running from pain, is just like running from happiness.

Pain. She hated pain. She was strong and knew no pain. She stopped it before it could form. She put up shield against the pain. Though, barriers against pain are against happiness as well.

He grew up. He learned to deal with pain. He learned to take it in his stride. His long stride built from his running. He no longer ran. But he moved forward with the same long stride that was becoming stronger and more confident.

She was static. She couldn't deal with pain. She didn't want it at all. Her strength is her downfall. She kept up her walls. She kept them with fiery determination to block pain, but her strength was giving out.

* * *

A/N: That felt good… To be able to write like that again. I know its short but it's just an intro to the new and revised Wish Upon a Star. This time, let's see if I can keep up my skill. Oh and as you all can see, the story will be very different. Review, later. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hm...

* * *

_**Angel's Avatar**_

_**Chapter 2: Encounter**_

* * *

It was one month. It had been one long ass, god forsaken, dammed month since Third Impact. Being stuck with Asuka as the only other human being on the entire face of the Earth didn't help either. That is, until people started to come back and that has yet to happen.

Shinji was completely and absolutely bored out of his mind. It was amazing how much free time you had after the challenges of learning to survive were completely washed away. The world was actually in a temporary decay. After the first day, everything seemed to revert to exactly how it was the second before Third Impact.

Now the world was in a sort of stasis. Everything was still and nothing moved.

"The challenges of survival. HA! What challenges?" Asuka blurted into the still air.

"I know… we don't even have to eat or sleep… I put the whole world into stasis until enough people are willing to come back…" Shinji muttered back.

"Shinji?"

"Yea?"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I do too Asuka, I do too…" Shinji got up from the couch in their apartment and looked out the window.

Suddenly, everything started to fade and Shinji felt light headed. He started to fall back couldn't see anything around him. The last thing he heard was Asuka's shouting.

The last thing he knew was darkness this was the exact opposite. Groggily waking up, he sat up and took in everything around him. Above, was a cloudless blue sky and below were clouds all around that seemed like a floor.

"Where am I?" Shinji looked around with a face of pure amazement and wonder.

"Don't you know you're in heaven?"

Shinji flinched and fell back a bit before he stood up to face the man who stood behind him.

The elderly man had many wrinkles on his face, but had such kindness that seemed to radiate around him. His long snowy white hair reached his shoulders and his equally white beard reached just above his stomach. He was even wearing white robes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you and what do you mean I'm in heaven?" Shinji inquired.

"No, the question should be who are you, and why aren't you in heaven?" the man chuckled and smiled a bit.

"I-I… I'm Shinji Ikari and I'm in Heaven… because… because I-I saved m-mank-kind?" Shinji shakily asked.

"Yes, that's right. You're the savior of humanity and my human Avatar. I am God," the man had a look of pure amusement of Shinji's reaction.

Flinching, Shinji managed to force out, "Y-y-your… G-god?"

Sighing, he nodded and smiled at Shinji. "Please don't be so nervous around me. All living beings are my children," he kindly requested while spreading out his hands as if to emphasis the point.

Shinji blinked automatically said the first thing that came to mind, "umm… sorry."

Chuckling, God teased, "Ah that's my Shinji always apologizing."

Shinji sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now to answer your question next question, you are my human Avatar. That means that you're basically me as a human."

Shinji blinked and just looked at him.

"Oh and to answer how you achieved this position, the Angel Wars was your test. The Angels that you faced were fallen angels that went against my grace with the exceptions of Tabris, who you may know as Kaworu, and Rei. Before you say anything, I'll take you to them once I'm done explaining everything.

"Everything that you went through, every experience, every person you met, everything was your tempering to become my Avatar. The Angel Wars and Third Impact are only the tip of the iceberg for mankind however. That's why I need an Avatar.

"Shinji, you must understand that I am not all powerful." Shinji flinched.

"Even the almighty God has his limits. I may hold the universe together, but I cannot keep it together if I'm killed, can I? That's why the Avatar was made. You are not the first, Shinji, nor the last, but you may be the greatest, for what you face is worse than anything that has ever arisen before.

"The Nine Legions of Hell will attack Earth in one year's time. In that one year, you will make the necessary preparations with the rest of mankind and you will be their savior once again." God had a dark look in his eyes and they were squinting as if at an unseen enemy.

"But how am I going to do that? There's no way in hell I'll be able to lead mankind, let alone even a few people," Shinji slightly raised his voice in his nervousness.

"Don't worry. You'll be given all the necessary preparation. Your powers have yet to be unlocked. I'll do that now but a warning beforehand. It will hurt," God tapped Shinji on the head before he could do anything, and a white light bathed the boy.

Screaming in pain for a few moments, Shinji fell to his knees as the light died down while he was left panting.

Another wave of pain hit the weakened boy and he his back started to rip apart.

God looked on with a solemn expression, one of guilt mixed with helplessness. "I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry…"

Said boy was in a spasm and threw his body around where he laid. His hands were clutching his back while he screamed. As the pain subsided, Shinji was becoming acutely aware of something on his back.

As his labored breathing steadily became more even, his sensed were stretched even further. He was acutely aware of everything around him. He felt the wind blowing slightly on his back, and had a tingling sensation in two part of his back. Slowly reaching his hand to one spot, he bumped his hand against a feathery wing.

A sharp intake of a breath was heard as the new Avatar realized that he had wings. He had essentially become an angel. Not like the twisted angels that he had fought in his mechanical behemoth, he was one of the angels of legend, a pure, perfect, divine being. He was one who was kind, caring, and one who protected the innocent.

God looked on in pride, as his son became what he was destined to be. Shinji Ikari had become an Angel. He had become the Angel's Avatar.

* * *

Looking on in horror, Asuka could only gape as the only other human on the face of the earth disappeared. He didn't disappear as in ran off somewhere, but just faded away.

Shaking a bit Asuka's mind went into panic. _OhmygodShinji'sgoneohmygodShinji'sgone… Oh my god… Shinji is gone…_ "HOLY CRAP SHINJI'S GONE!" Asuka clutched her head and started to sweat. The only thought on her mind was that Shinji was gone. Great Invincible Shinji no Baka Hentai was gone.

Calming herself down to the best of her ability, Asuka started to think. _What the hell just happened here? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!? No calm down… calm down now… Ok so… what happened to Shinji? _Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. _Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT A SECOND! Why the hell am I worried about that baka? Aren't I supposed to be glad that he's gone?_

_Wait, then why did I react? Isn't he supposed to be that stupid hentai that I always hated? Why? Why did I react?_ The answer popped into her mind, but she forced it down. "That can't be possible. No it can't be. It just can't. But then… Why? Why did I react? Then why do I have this pain in my chest? WHY!?!" Asuka slammed her fist to a wall. She felt tears well up in her eyes but forced herself not to cry. She couldn't. Crying wouldn't solve anything and it wouldn't help her sort out through her confused emotions.

Asuka pushed herself off the wall and turned. Her back hit the wall as she slowly sank, sitting with a soft thud. Asuka's breaths came in short, and her panting filled the house.

She felt drained. It was odd considering, but she felt tired. It was as if that emotional breakdown sapped her energy away. Her vision started to blur, and her head became heavy. Her eyes slowly closed and Asuka sank off into sleep just as a new Shinji faded into the room.

* * *

There was a strange energy in the air. Thou the world was still, a slight ripple disturbed a silent hill that was overlooking Tokyo-3. A shimmer was present, and it became stronger within a few seconds. The shimmer started to make a tear in reality. Literally tearing through space and time, a hole was seen on that solemn hill. It was a hole, floating in midair. Inside it was a raging maelstrom of dark purple energies, and a figure was steadily moving towards the hole in reality.

A humanoid shape walked right out of the hole and touched the ground. The area around the figure started to darken as the hole shrank in size and when it dissipated, the area seemed like night though it was still early afternoon.

The figure muttered something incomprehensible and looked off at Tokyo-3. The figure let out a low, inhuman growl. It took off towards the city and a feeling of dread was left hanging in the air behind it as it went. The first demon of Hell has arrived.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Critiques are much appreciated and wanted. I'll try to update again within two weeks if I'm up to it because I have a load of school work to do. Oh well, I'll see you all later. 


	3. Chapter 2 to 3 Special

A/N: This is Chapter 2's rewrite and chapter 3 will follow it up. I'm too lazy to remove the second chapter and replace it so here it is. Enjoy! By the way I took lots of advice while rewriting this.

* * *

_**Angel's Avatar**_

_**Chapter 2: Encounter**_

* * *

It was one month. It had been one long ass, god forsaken, dammed month since Third Impact. Being stuck with Asuka as the only other human being on the entire face of the Earth didn't help either. That is, until people started to come back and that has yet to happen. 

Shinji was bored out of his mind. It was amazing how much free time you had after the challenges of learning to survive were washed away. The world was actually in a temporary decay. After the first day, everything seemed to revert to exactly how it was the second before Third Impact.

Now the world was in a sort of stasis. Everything was still and nothing moved.

"The challenges of survival. HA! What challenges?" Asuka blurted into the still air.

"I know… we don't even have to eat or sleep… I put the whole world into stasis until enough people are willing to come back…" Shinji muttered back.

"Shinji?"

"Yea?"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I do too Asuka, I do too…" Shinji got up from the couch in their apartment and looked out the window.

Suddenly, everything started to fade and Shinji felt light headed. He started to fall back couldn't see anything around him. The last thing he heard was Asuka's shouting.

* * *

The last thing he knew was darkness this was the exact opposite. Groggily waking up, he sat up and took in everything around him. Above, was a cloudless blue sky and below were clouds all around that seemed like a floor. 

"Where am I?" Shinji looked around with a face of amazement and wonder.

"Don't you know you're in heaven?"

Shinji flinched and fell back a bit before he stood up to face the man who stood behind him.

The elderly man had many wrinkles on his face, but had such kindness that seemed to radiate around him. His long snowy white hair reached his shoulders and his equally white beard reached just above his stomach. He was even wearing white robes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you and what do you mean I'm in heaven?" Shinji inquired.

"No, the question should be who are you, and why aren't you in heaven?" the man chuckled and smiled a bit.

"I-I… I'm Shinji Ikari and I'm in He… WAIT A SECOND, AM I DEAD?!?"

"No, but you are the savior of humanity and my human Avatar. Oh and I am God," the man had a look of pure amusement of Shinji's reaction.

Twitching a little, Shinji babbled incoherently.

Sighing, he nodded and smiled at Shinji. "Please don't be so nervous around me. All living beings are my children," he kindly requested while spreading out his hands as if to emphasis the point.

Calming down immensely, Shinji blinked and automatically said the first thing that came to mind, "umm… sorry."

Chuckling, God teased, "Ah that's my Shinji always apologizing."

Shinji sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now to explain a few things, you're my human Avatar. That means that you're basically me as a human."

Shinji gave him a confused look.

"To answer how you achieved this position, the Angel Wars was your test. The Angels that you faced were fallen angels that went against my grace with the exceptions of Tabris, who you may know as Kaworu, and Rei. Before you say anything, I'll take you to them once I'm done explaining everything.

"Everything that you went through, every experience, every person you met, everything was your tempering to become my Avatar. The Angel Wars and Third Impact are only the tip of the iceberg for mankind however. That's why I need an Avatar.

"Shinji, you must understand that I am not all powerful." Shinji flinched.

"Even the almighty God has his limits. I may hold the universe together, but I cannot keep it together if I'm killed, can I? That's why the Avatar was made. You are not the first, Shinji, nor the last, but you may be the greatest, for what you face is worse than anything that has ever arisen before.

"The Nine Legions of Hell will attack Earth in one year's time. In that one year, you will make the necessary preparations with the rest of mankind and you will be their savior once again." God had a dark look in his eyes and they were squinting as if at an unseen enemy.

"But how am I going to do that? There's no way I'll be able to lead mankind, let alone even a few people," Shinji slightly raised his voice in his nervousness.

"Don't worry. You'll be given all the necessary preparation. Your powers have yet to be unlocked. I'll do that now but a warning beforehand. It will hurt," God tapped Shinji on the head before he could do anything, and a white light bathed the boy.

Screaming in pain for a few moments, Shinji fell to his knees as the light died down while he was left panting.

Another wave of pain hit the weakened boy and he his back started to rip apart.

God looked on with a solemn expression, one of guilt mixed with helplessness. "I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry…"

Said boy was in a spasm and threw his body around where he laid. His hands were clutching his back while he screamed. A few minutes later, as the pain subsided, Shinji was becoming acutely aware of something on his back.

As his labored breathing became more even, his sensed were stretched even further. He was aware of everything around him. He felt the wind blowing slightly on his back, felt the fluffy clouds beneath his prone form, and somehow knew exactly where God was standing, though Shinji had his eyes closed.

He had a tingling sensation in two part of his back. Reaching his hand to one spot, he bumped his hand against a feathery wing.

A sharp intake of a breath was heard as the new Avatar realized that he had wings. He had essentially become an angel. Not like the twisted angels that he had fought in his mechanical behemoth, he was one of the angels of legend, a pure, perfect, divine being. He was one who was kind, caring, and one who protected the innocent.

God looked on in pride, as his son became what he was destined to be. Shinji Ikari had become an Angel. He had become the Angel's Avatar.

* * *

Looking on in horror, Asuka could only gape as the only other human on the face of the earth disappeared. He didn't disappear as in ran off somewhere, but just faded away. 

Shaking a bit Asuka's mind went into panic. _OhmygodShinji'sgoneohmygodShinji'sgone… Oh my god… Shinji is gone…_ "HOLY CRAP SHINJI'S GONE!" Asuka clutched her head and started to sweat. The only thought on her mind was that Shinji was gone. The Great Invincible Shinji no Baka Hentai was gone.

Calming herself down to the best of her ability, Asuka started to think. _What the hell just happened here? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!? No calm down… calm down now… Ok so… what happened to Shinji? _Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. _Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT A SECOND! Why the hell am I worried about that baka? Aren't I supposed to be glad that he's gone?_

_Wait, then why did I react? Isn't he supposed to be that stupid hentai that I always hated? Why? Why did I react?_ The answer popped into her mind, but she forced it down. "That can't be possible. No it can't be. It just can't. No I just reacted because it was freaky… Yea that's it…" Shaking her head, Asuka lightly hit her fist on a wall.

Asuka pushed herself off the wall and turned. Her back hit the wall as she slowly sank, sitting with a soft thud.

She felt drained. It was odd considering, but she felt tired. It was as if just saying those things took away her energy. Her vision started to blur, and her head became heavy. Her eyes slowly closed and Asuka sank off into sleep while dark powers started to brew nearby.

* * *

There was a strange energy in the air. This was what was sapping the living energy of everything around and thou the world was still, a slight ripple formed over a silent hill, overlooking Tokyo-3. A shimmer was present, and it became stronger within a few minutes. That shimmer started to make a tear in reality. Literally tearing through space and time, a hole was seen on that solemn hill. It was just a hole, floating in midair. Inside it, however, was a raging maelstrom of magnificent dark energies, and a lone figure was steadily moving towards the realm's exit. 

A humanoid shape walked right out of the hole and touched the ground. The area around the figure started to darken as the hole shrank in size and when it dissipated, living energies was no longer needed to sustain the tear. The area around the figure became an artificial night, though it was still early afternoon.

The figure muttered something incomprehensible and looked off at Tokyo-3. It let out a low, inhuman growl and took off towards the city while a feeling of dread was left hanging in the air behind it. The first demon of Hell has arrived and it wants blood. More specifically, the demon wanted the blood of a future savior.

* * *

_**Angel's Avatar**_

_**Chapter 3: Demon the First**_

* * *

Shinji was stricken by how he looked. 

He was staring into a pool of water in the Garden of Eden and was amazed by what he saw.

The Third Child, designated pilot of Evangelion-01, is now the Angel's Avatar. The Avatar of God, made to protect all of humanity from whatever threats there are.

"Hey Shinji."

"Ikari."

Turning around quickly, Shinji gasped. Rei and Kaworu were in the Garden with him. "REI, KAWORU!" Shinji jumped up and ran up to his friends.

Uncharacteristically, Shinji hugged both angels and openly wept. His tears however, were from the joy of seeing two people he never thought he would see again.

Calming down, Shinji slowly let go of his friends and smiled sheepishly.

While this joyful reunion took place, darker powers were at work to destroy the future of mankind.

Waking up, Asuka instantly knew something was wrong. The world outside was slightly dark. Considering the fact that Shinji stopped the world's time and that Misato wasn't there yet, something had to be wrong.

Getting up quickly, the Second Child ran to a window to take a better look outside. The sun was still out where it should be but it seemed dull. A dark haze seemed to block everything and was getting thicker.

Spinning around, Asuka stopped dead and screamed.

The scream rang out for blocks of the city, but no one was there to hear it or so she thought.

* * *

The Lord of All Creation felt what had happened. He couldn't let her die, or be taken by the 5 Lords of Hell. Projecting his voice to the Garden of Eden, he gave his warning, "Shinji, you must leave at once. Asuka is in danger!" 

At the mention of Asuka, Shinji quickly bit farewell to his friends. God had created a portal for Shinji to travel quickly back to Earth. Stepping through with urgency, Shinji found himself in a dark realm with swirling energies all around him and he found himself zooming towards another hole in the realm.

Shinji's heart started to race as he heard a scream coming from the other side of the hole. Gathering his new found powers, he prepared for whatever was there. As he was thrust out the hole, the demon looked up from his prey.

Asuka was dangling from the demon's grip on her shirt and the demon was smiling.

The demon was huge at about 8 feet tall and had an extremely muscular physique. Its skin is a gray color and looked patched together like stone. It wore a skin tight black cloak and had black pants. Its head was shaped like a human's but its face was distorted in a hellish image. Its eyes were large and blood red with silted black pupils in the center. It had no nose and its mouth was considerably larger than a human's.

The demon's smile could cause great fear as its skin seemed to crack painfully and showed its teeth. Its teeth were largely oversized and looked like two rows of talons in its mouth.

"So Avatar… do you think you can take me?" The demon had a contempt look on his face that screamed bring it on. "If you can best me in single combat, I'll actually defect to your side essentially becoming your servent. But if you lose…" The demon's smile seemed to get even bigger and more eerie. "You suffer the pain of watching her get raped by demons until humanity falls." Its eyes glinted in malice as it dropped Asuka.

Grasping for breath, Asuka crawled to the door to the apartment and watched in horror as a giant black sword materialized in its hand. As the demon charged Shinji, Asuka shut her eyes in terror and for the first time in years, started to cry.

Shinji however, had other plans. He had no intention of letting of losing. Squaring his shoulders, he muttered, "Bring it on…"

Because he's new to his powers, Shinji had minimal control over it and could only do a few simple things, such as summon a weapon, or make a weak barrier. Choosing the former, Shinji materialized a long combat knife. As if he was in his Eva, Shinji ducked under the demon's charge and swing and struck at it. The knife bounced off the demon's hardened skin as it just laughed.

Sweating a bit, Shinji rolled from under the demon and took cover behind the couch as he materialized a gun. In true Eva style, he popped around the couch and fired off 3 rounds at the demon while taking off towards the kitchen.

The rounds ricocheted of the demon's skin much like the knife did and it laughed again.

Asuka opened her teary eyes when she didn't hear the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart by the sword. Watching Shinji materialize the knife, a flash of anger filled her, but she crushed it. _Now isn't the time to be jealous Asuka, just be glad you're alive and not being raped… _Watching the fight, she started to think of a way to help Shinji. She would get answers later.

The demon walked toward the kitchen as Shinji started to worry slightly. Materializing a diamond blade, Shinji held it like a prog knife. As the demon stepped into the kitchen, Shinji leapt and stabbed the knife.

As Shinji stabbed, the demon brought down his giant sword and crushed the blade. Shattering, the blade flew out of Shinji's hand and faded. The demon smiled once again and watched Shinji contently. "So Avatar, not feeling so high and mighty now are we?"

Shinji was backed into a corner and had no defenses or weapons that were usable against the demon. Sweating, he tried to think. _There has to be something that can work on him… the diamond blade, it could work if he doesn't block it but his reflexes are too fast for me to go in for the blow. This is not good…_

Laughing, the demon reached for Shinji as something hit it in its back. Quickly turning to face Asuka, it grabbed the chair Asuka held and tore it out of her hands while literally crushing the chair into splinters. Asuka's yelped as the splinters rained on her.

The demon quickly turned around to block Shinji's knife again but that proved fatal. Shinji imbedded a diamond knife into its skin right where a human heart would be, but at the cost of the demon's sword cutting into his right shoulder.

Coughing, the demon spat out what seemed to be blood and fell to its side. Gasping it managed to cough out, "Impressive Avatar…" a cough, "you managed to land what would be a killing blow if it weren't for…" a cough, "your knife's length… A deal's a deal, I'm your servant now…" After that, it fell unconscious.

Shinji was faring better because of his powers which quickly started to mend his wound as the sword dissipated. It would take a few days to fully heal, but he would recover more quickly than the demon. Smiling, Shinji fell unconscious as the blood from his wound pooled on the floor.

As Asuka took in the situation, her eyes were wide in horror. Shinji's shoulder was cut wide open and blood was pooling around Shinji while he's unconscious. Rushing to Shinji, Asuka went into a panic again as her heart nearly stopped. Trying to think rationally, she accounted for his wound.

Running into the bathroom, she franticly searched for bandages all the while shouting "Come on, come on where is it?!?"

Finally finding the first aid kit, she grabbed it and quickly ran back to Shinji only to find that his shoulder had stopped bleeding. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, she dropped the kit, knowing Shinji would be fine. She then began the long process of sorting through her thoughts again to try to find a rational explanation for her reaction to his wound.

* * *

As the victory over the demon relieved God, it pissed off five others. 

More specifically the five Lords of Hell.

"This was a complete failure."

"We've wasted valuable resources opening that rift to eliminate a threat, but we created a new one. The one we sent knows that once there he can't turn back."

"He defected to the new Avatar and now we lost the element of surprise. One of our minions can be countered now plus the fact that he is powerful and cunning."

"We cannot afford another to be added to their intelligence and we need all the resources accumulated to open the portal large enough to let our forces through. We need to take out man in order to reach Him."

"Hey, don't worry. This is a setback, but things will still go according to plan. We will quickly and decisively crush them to minimize casualties to launch the attack. They won't be able to stand against our Legion's might."

"Pray that you're right, otherwise we'll to wait another hundred thousand, million years to gather the Other Energy to open a rift again into the Other Realm."

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out…"

The 5 Lords of Hell then took off to their respective sections of the underworld to continue gathering the Other Energy and to plan.

* * *

A few hours later, the clock began to tick again. As Asuka was fast asleep, Shinji unconscious, and the demonic threat culled for now, the souls of mankind became restless. 

One soul prominent among them was of one Gendo Ikari. The bastard king of NERV and father of Shinji wanted revival. Instrumentality had failed, he was not reunited with his beloved Yui, and his son wasn't Lord of All Creation. Everything he had worked for had been for naught. Now was the time for amends to be made. Time can thaw the coldest of hearts and Gendo couldn't keep up his strength for much longer.

And so humanity, under the will of those who wanted to live, was reborn. Those who have the strongest will would revive first. The order would continue until all those who wanted to come back did.

The red seas of LCL then turned back into the blue of water.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come sooner or later. But for now, as per usually in my writing, the upcoming first bit of the next chapter. By the way, I actually like Gendo's character and I want to redeem him so if you don't like that, then too bad. Otherwise, later!

* * *

As humanity began its revival, Gendo Ikari was the first to wake up back into the mortal world. He took in his surroundings and quickly left towards what was left of NERV. He would start to make amends from there while searching for his son. 

He may have been the Bastard King, but that was past now. The need to be was over and so he could let his true emotions show. Little by little he would become human once again.


End file.
